Just Glenn
by willam
Summary: Jimmy/Glenn Crake  Jimmy visits Crake one afternoon and finds him needing more then just a shoulder to lean on.


**Just Glenn**

Snowman—Jimmy, he would have to be Jimmy for this memory. Jimmy then, could still remember one time, one singular instant in a July afternoon where Crake still existed as Glenn.

* * *

><p>Crake—Glenn—was supposed to have met Jimmy at the mall, but he hadn't shown. Jimmy, feeling ditched and a little worried had walked to Glenn's house which was close enough to the mall that it wasn't out of his way.<p>

Glenn's mother hadn't been home (big surprise), but Glenn had answered the door the second time Jimmy had knocked. He looked like crap. He was wearing his usual nondescript black clothing, but it was rumpled and appeared to be food stained, as though he had been both wearing and sleeping in them for several days. His hair stood up from his head in a million different directions and he looked as though he hadn't slept in a while.

"You look awful man." Jimmy said as he slipped past Glenn who had stepped aside to let him in. Glenn closed the door softly and followed Jimmy into the house.

"Nice to see you too, Cork-nut."

"Sorry, I didn't mean….you just…" Jimmy didn't know how to finish that sentence.

Glenn ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up even more. "I know." He said softly. " It's my dad's birthday today."

Jimmy just stood there, not sure what to say or do. He had never seen Glenn like this. "I'm sorry man." He patted Glenn awkwardly on the shoulder. Glenn smirked crookedly at him and then brushed past him, heading to his bedroom.

The afternoon started much as all the others did. They smoked up their part of Uncle Pete's Skunkweed stash and surfed the web. They watched their usual porn and snuff channels and they were well on their way to making it their usual lazy afternoon when Jimmy noticed that tears were leaking from Glenn's eyes.

"Hey Cork-nut, you ok?" Glenn looked at him with eyes that were even more green than normal. Jimmy put his arm awkwardly around his friend, pulling him into himself. Glenn, surprisingly, clung to Jimmy tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"I miss him Jimmy." He whispered sadly into his friend's shirt.

"I know, it'll be ok" Jimmy rubbed Glenn's shoulder roughly, trying at least to stop the crying. He rested his forehead against his friend's, sharing breath with him. Then Glenn was kissing him.

When he pulled back Jimmy looked at him, stunned. Glenn didn't seem to notice, or be embarrassed himself. He just leaned in to capture Jimmy's lips again.

Jimmy sat there and let himself be kissed, a little unsure about what to do. Kissing Glenn wasn't entirely unpleasant, he had softer lips then most of the girls Jimmy had been with. He started to respond and kiss Glenn back, wrapping his hand around the back of his head to pull his friend closer. He traced the opening to Glenn's mouth with his tongue and Glenn opened up to him gladly. His crying had stopped, but his face was still damp where it was pressed against Jimmy's.

They fell backwards into Glenn's bed together and groped at each other for a while, rolling and grabbing but never breaking contact. Jimmy now wondered if maybe it was because they knew if they parted they would think about what they were doing. About what it meant.

Before either of them had quite known what was going on Jimmy's shirt was off, and then Glenn's, Glenn's pants and then Jimmy's. They were writhing around on Glenn's bed in nothing but their briefs, rubbing their lower bodies together until their eyes rolled back in their heads when they finally came back down and took a moment to think about what they were doing.

"I…I want you to feel better." Jimmy panted truthfully. "We don't need to tell anyone."

Glenn nodded and started to kiss Jimmy again. Jimmy could feel his arousal pressing against Glenn's thigh and an answering one pressed to his own belly. Glenn had slid his underwear off almost sneakily, and then worked his hand into Jimmy's drawing them off as well. Both boys gasped at the first skin to skin contact. It was unlike anything Jimmy had ever experienced with his girls.

Glenn was opening him up, carefully, using—Jimmy guessed—some sort of lotion from his side table. Jimmy moaned softly into Glenn's mouth and arched into the gentle touches. Glenn slicked himself up and slid into Jimmy. Both boys stayed still for a moment, looking into each others eyes for a moment. When Glenn moved in Jimmy, he felt like he was on fire. It felt like he was dying and death was getting closer and closer with every stroke. Glenn's face was buried in the place where his shoulder met his neck and he was crying again but he was kissing Jimmy too.

They clung to each other for what seemed like hours until Glenn stilled over him and, muffling his grunt in Jimmy's shoulder, shuddered and came.

"Fuck Crake!" groaned Jimmy as his friend trembled against him.

"Glenn," He whimpered into Jimmy's neck. "Just Glenn for you Jimmy."

Still inside and looking down at jimmy, he grabbed his cock and jerked him until Jimmy spilled onto his stomach.

"Glenn…" Jimmy looked up at his friend, satisfied.

Glenn pulled out softly and flopped down next to Jimmy. He seemed to materialize a towel to wipe off both him and Jimmy and then he tossed it unceremoniously to the floor. He then wrapped himself around Jimmy, pressing himself into his back. Jimmy just lay there. Now that the physical part was done he was beginning to feel as if Glenn had taken advantage of him once again.

"I love you Jimmy," Glenn whispered into his hair. "You know? You're my best friend"

"Ya." Said Jimmy quietly. "Me too."

Jimmy waited until Glenn's breathing had evened out and he was sure he was asleep. Then he slipped out of the bed, dressed quietly and snuck out of the house. He walked all the way home.

Jimmy swore to himself it would never happen again, but it did from time to time, whenever one of them was feeling particularly down. It was always good while it was happening but afterwards Jimmy always felt used.

Crake had a way about him, where you wanted to do whatever he asked of you.

* * *

><p>As much as he had hated him for it then, Snowman wanted those afternoons with Crake back, to feel wanted and loved by another human being, if just for a few hours.<p> 


End file.
